


Covered in cowardice

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Even before John shoot the cabbie, Gen, He is falling so hard, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What's going on in Sherlock's head at Angelo's.





	Covered in cowardice

 

_The last 24 hours had been the most extraordinary time of my life. The most fulfilling, fun, brilliant, extraordinary hours! And I know that more will follow._

_Who's this man? How can he turn my life around like that... With his praise, his smiles, his waves of laughter, his casual flirting. His extraordinary complexed ordinariness!_

_I know the weight he's going to have on my life. And it's scaring me to death. What if... what if I am not enough. Better to have a friend instead of being rejected at some point and being all alone. Again._

"John, um... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work and while I am flattered by your interest I'm..."   _I am a bloody coward._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Covered in cowardice / Billy Talent
> 
> Beta read by Notjustmom!


End file.
